The invention pertains to leveling devices. More particularly, the invention relates to adjustable devices for accurately orienting tile and cabinet installations.
Various inventions have been developed for installing and properly orienting tile, cabinets and other wall mounted devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,343 issued to Camp is directed to a tile setting kit. The kit includes a starter rack with uniformly displaced spacers for the first course of tiles; an elongated guide frame having replaceable spacer rails with a plurality of uniformly spaced cross teeth arranged in accordance with selected tile size, the frame further having a bubble level for tile course alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,141 issued to Strickland, Sr., discloses a tile setters gauge. The support device includes a first tile supporting bar having adjustable means for changing the effective length of the bar. Additional tile supporting bars extend from each end of the bar at substantially right angles, the dimensions of the supporting bars detailed to extend around the upper surface of and adjacent three lateral edges of a bathtub. A number of adjustable elements are operatively connected to the tile supporting bars so that the bars may be angularly oriented relative to a predetermined horizontal line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,260, issued to Smith is directed to a device and method for facilitating the installation of fascia materials such as tile on bathtub walls, fireplace facings and similar walls. The device includes a support member with arms that extend so as to fit between facing side walls and to be self supporting. Side bar members are attached to the support member and leveled for the installation of tile on the facing walls of a bathtub or shower stall. The support member and side bar members have spirit levels attached for level adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,973 issued to Fenley, Jr., describes a method and apparatus for assisting in hanging framed pictures and achieving proper alignment. The device is an elongated ruler having a row of calibration marks and a set of nail holes at spaced intervals. The ruler extends through a housing having a slot at either end. A pair of orthogonally oriented bubble levels is provided for orienting the housing on a wall surface. The housing and ruler enable ruler movement while making measurements along the wall.
While other variations exist, the above-described inventions for installing tile, cabinets or other items are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide means for installing tile, cabinets or similar devices in a level fashion. It is a further objective to provide a level starting course for tiles of at least two industry standard dimensions. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a means to temporarily secure the invention to a vertical surface, thus freeing the hands of a user. It is yet a further objective to provide a leveling device for tile, cabinets, and other items that is adjustable for use with uneven surfaces.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.
The present invention addresses all of the deficiencies of prior art leveling inventions for tile and cabinet installation and satisfies all of the objectives described above.
A level for tile and cabinet installation providing the desired features may be constructed from the following components. A rigid body is provided. The body has a planar upper surface, a planar lower surface parallel to the upper surface, a first end, a second end, a front surface, a back surface and a first predetermined length. The upper and lower planar surfaces are separated by a first predetermined width.
An auxiliary edge portion is provided. The edge portion has a planar top surface and lower supporting edges parallel to the top surface. The top planar surface and lower supporting edges are separated by a second predetermined width. Means are provided for removably attaching the auxiliary edge portion to the upper planar surface of the rigid body.
At least one bubble vial is provided. The vial is fixedly attached to the rigid body for indicating when the upper and lower planar surfaces are horizontally oriented. Means are provided for removably securing the rigid body to a flat surface.
In a variant of the invention, the means for removably attaching the auxiliary edge portion to the upper planar surface of the rigid body further includes a groove formed in the upper surface of the rigid body. A mating tongue portion extends downwardly from the lower supporting edges of the auxiliary edge portion and is sized, shaped, and located to removably engage the groove. When so engaged, the top surface of the auxiliary edge portion will be parallel to upper surface of the rigid body and the level will have a width equal to the sum of the first predetermined width and the second predetermined width.
In a further variant of the invention, at least one bubble vial is fixedly attached to the rigid body for indicating when the upper and lower planar surfaces are vertically oriented.
In yet a further variant of the invention, at least one bubble vial is fixedly attached to the auxiliary edge portion for indicating when the top surface of the auxiliary edge portion and the lower supporting edges are horizontally oriented.
In another variant, the first end and second end include parallel planar end surfaces normal to the upper and lower planar surfaces.
In still another variant, the means for removably securing the rigid body to a flat surface includes a series of holes that penetrate the rigid body perpendicular to a long axis of the level and at least two nails or screws. The nails or screws are of sufficient length to pass though the holes in the rigid body and to secure the rigid body to the flat surface.
In still a further variant, the series of holes is evenly spaced along the rigid body to facilitate removably attaching the level to supporting structures located behind the flat surface.
In yet another variant, a series of frictional pads are fixedly attached to the back surface of the body and serve to facilitate positioning the level on the flat surface.
In still a further variant, at least one threaded hole is provided. The threaded hole penetrates either of the front surface and the back surface of the rigid body adjacent the planar upper surface and extends into the groove. At least one threaded setscrew is provided. The setscrew is sized, shaped and of sufficient length to threadedly engage the threaded hole and to bear upon the auxiliary edge portion. So when engaged, the threaded hole will serve to removably secure the auxiliary edge portion of the rigid body.
In yet a further variant, at least one adjusting notch is provided. The adjusting notch is disposed at either of the first end and second end of the rigid body at the planar lower surface. The adjusting notch includes a recessed planar surface parallel to the planar lower surface.
An opening is provided. The opening is centrally located in the recessed planar surface and is sized and shaped to permit passage of a threaded shaft. An internally threaded nut is provided. The internally threaded nut has a planar upper surface, an internally threaded orifice orthogonal to the planar upper surface and has a diameter smaller than the opening. The internally threaded nut is fixedly attached to the recessed planar surface over the opening. A threaded bolt is provided. The threaded bolt has a threaded shaft sized and shaped to threadedly engage the nut and is of sufficient length to extend outwardly from the nut to a point beyond the planar lower surface when unscrewed from the nut. So when engaged, the bolt is unscrewed sufficiently from the nut to extend beyond the planar lower surface to adjust the planar lower surface to an uneven surface.
In a final variant, at least one adjusting notch is provided. The adjusting notch is disposed at either of the first end and second end of the rigid body at the planar lower surface. The adjusting notch includes a recessed planar surface parallel to the planar lower surface. A threaded opening is provided. The threaded opening is centrally located in the recessed planar surface. A threaded bolt is provided. The bolt has a threaded shaft sized and shaped to threadedly engage the threaded opening and is of sufficient length to extend outwardly from the threaded opening to a point beyond the planar lower surface when unscrewed from the opening. So when engaged, the bolt is unscrewed sufficiently form the threaded opening to extend beyond the planar lower surface to adjust the planar lower surface to an uneven surface.